


Vairons

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Starbright [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Everyone is born with a clear jewel in the middle of their forehead which, upon meeting their soulmate, will turn the color of their soulmate's eyes.Roman's gem has a crack down the middle, and he wonders if his soulmate has already died.





	

~ Vairons ~

For as long as he can remember, his jewel has had a crack down the middle of it. Everyone he meets has a smooth, unbroken jewel. He is still a child when he begins to wonder if this means he himself is broken somehow and will never be able to find his soulmate. Or does it mean that he won't be able to find them because his soulmate is already dead?

It isn't until he meets her and sees her eyes that he realizes. As she throws herself into his arms, he marvels at the fact that the truth of the matter was so simple all along.

~oOo~


End file.
